Feliz cumpleaños
by Shadow Sun
Summary: Después de un día agetreado, Hana se encuentra triste ya que nadie ha recordado su cumpleaños.


Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para divertirme y entretenerlos un poco con ellos.

La pareja aquí descrita es un poco extraña, por no decir poco convencional. Hace mucho pensaba en ellos dos juntos pero, aunque no salio muy bien, me agradan ellos dos.

Advertencia: Este fic tiene un poco de yaoi, a quien no le guste, o que no le agraden este tipo de relaciones, abstengase. Gracias.

······················································································································

Mientras iba tranquilamente hacia el campus de la universidad de Kyoto, Hanamichi iba caminando muy pensativo y con una mirada melancólica en sus hermosos ojos almendrados.

'Hoy es un día como muchos otros, tal vez mejor, tal vez peor.

Un día excelente si pienso que hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero el peor, si recuerdo que me encuentro solo. Cuantas veces soñé en mi adolescencia que mis amigos del gundam no me molestaran con bromas acerca de mi cumpleaños. Ahora, como desearía estar nuevamente en la compañía de todos, aún de los que estaban en el equipo de basket; que añoranzas aquellas.

Estoy tal vez envejeciendo, la vida universitaria no es lo mejor como me hizo creer Megane-kun; es demasiado absorbente. Tal vez por eso ninguno de mis amigos o compañeros de la uni, se han acordado de que hoy es mi cumpleaños. Se acercan varios de mis compañeros de clases, ojalá se acuerden.'

"¡Hey, Hana! Qué tal, hasta que te levantaste temprano para asistir a la primera hora, ya nos estabamos imaginando que no vendrías." Dijo uno de sus nuevos amigos de la universidad.

"Si, lo bueno es que vamos a llegar a tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer." Comentó otro.

Hana se notó un poco decepcionado de que no se acordaran de su cumpleaños, pero no dijo nada más que los saludos correspondientes y las despedidas, mientras escuchaba los comentarios hechos por ellos y otro grupo de jóvenes que se habían acercado. Aún en la universidad Hana era conocido por casi todo el campus. Megane-kun estaba en la facultad de medicina y cuando Hana lo había ido a buscar, casi hizo que la mayoría le prestara atención por su manera de comportarse, de tratar a todos, por lo ruidoso y lo alegre de su personalidad; sin mencionar su inconfundible cabellera.

Maki era otro de los que se encontraban en la misma universidad, solo que en la facultad de leyes; en la cual también era conocido nuestro dulce pelirrojo. Por medio del Gori, era conocido en administración; en la de ciencias de la comunicación por Hisashi, y así en muchas otras, donde si no tenía conocidos por medio del basket; si los tenía por medio de su encantadora personalidad. Además de que buscaba a todos sus maestros por las demás facultades, si es que no había entendido algo o simplemente por conocer los otros lugares del campus.

Cuando entró, era el mismo chiquillo de la preparatoria, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el ambiente era más serio. Muchas cosas cambiaron en su personalidad, otras quedaron igual; pero, ahora necesitaba mirar hacia el futuro, hacia lo que haría de su vida.

Sus clases siguieron bien hasta la primera mitad del día, cuando tenía un par de horas libres para ir a la cafetería a comer. Comió y platico con la mayoría de los chicos y chicas que estaban en la misma mesa. Las chicas, no lo encontraban tan disgustante o tan amenazador, como en su adolescencia. Claro que no, seguía siendo un joven alegre, ruidoso, pero sus facciones habían tomado un aire más varonil. Su complexión física se notaba, aún fuera dentro de ropas formales, informales o deportivas. Si bien ahora tenía la atención de algunas jóvenes, también tenía la atención de algunos chicos y de alguno que otro decano (tanto mujeres, como hombres); pero seguía siendo tan despistado como siempre, que no se había dado cuenta de las personas que lo admiraban o seguían; atraídos por su personalidad.

Mientras se desarrollaban sus clases de la tarde, seguía en su pensamiento absorto de que nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños.

'Casí se ha terminado el día y hasta ahora nadie se ha acordado de mi cumpleaños. Tal vez cuando regrese al internado del campus, alguno de los chicos se acuerde y por lo menos me felicite.'

Se encontraba camino hacia los departamentos del internado, cuando recordó que tenía mucha tarea y que posiblemente no le iba a quedar mucho tiempo para compartir con sus amigos. Desvió su camino hacia el área de la infoteca y se preparó mentalmente ya que sabía que no iba a terminar muy temprano que digamos.

Saludo a los encargados de la infoteca, los cuales conocía; ya que no habían sido pocas las veces que había tenido que solicitar ayuda para completar sus tareas. Ser estudiante para la licenciatura en educación física, enfocada a los adolescentes, no era nada fácil. Aún seguía en el basket, pero los entrenamientos eran por la mañana o por la tarde, dependiendo del horario que tuviesen libre; muchos de ellos o mejor dicho muchos como él, cuando tuviesen buenas calificaciones; aunque eso no quitaba de que Hana se ejercitara muy temprano o muy tarde todos los días.

El terminar con todos sus deberes, había sido agotador; ya había ido a entrenar, así que por fín podía ir a descansar. El día de su cumpleaños había sido todo un fiasco.

Regresaba nuevamente al edificio donde se encontraba la habitación la cual compartía con un compañero, sino de facultad por lo menos de alguna que otra clase de tronco común. Se le había hecho tarde, como siempre que tenía tarea de más. Por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse por que alguien se preocupara de que no llegase a tiempo; ya no había nadie que estuviese pendiente de él. Su madre y su padre habían muerto; y aunque solo ellos recordaran su nacimiento como una bendición, hacía tiempo que el pensaba que su nacimiento y su vida no eran tan valiosas como el precio que habían pagado sus padres por su existencia. El cielo estaba precioso; tan lleno de estrellas, el clima era perfecto y la luna estaba radiante.

'Al mirar al cielo me acuerdo de ustedes' pensó tristemente, pero siguió con su monólogo interno. 'Cuando hay noches como estas, recuerdo como me hablabas sobre aquellas estrellas en la tierra que encontraste, aquel día que conociste a mi madre. Me decías que me parecía tanto a ella. Hoy los extraño más que nunca, no me había sentido tan solo y tan triste; bueno tal vez un poco cuando me despedí del gundam, pero mejor voy a esa pequeña tiendita y compro un pastel de chocolate con cerezas para mi, solo para mi. Ya que no tengo nadie más con quien compartirlo.'

Se volvio a desviar de su destino final y compró ese pastel. Nuevamente iba camino a su edificio, su caminar era pausado y suspiraba tristemente. En su pecho había una pequeña opresión, la cual le hacia sentir solo. El edificio estaba quieto, era extraño, no era tan tarde como para que todos estuviesen ya descansando. Casi siempre había personas en la sala de juegos, o en las diferentes áreas del edificio; sin contar aquellos que siempre deambulaban por los pasillos. No le tomó importancia, tal vez era mejor que nadie lo viese, sobre todo porque tendría que sonreír y bromear, y realmente no tenía ánimos de eso.

Lo más sorprendente fue entrar en su habitación y encontrar a un montón de personas y gritando para felicitarlo.

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HANAMCHI!" Gritaron todos los ahí reunidos, haciendo que Hana mostrara una cara casi de horror y sus cosas cayeran al piso.

"¡Dioses, pero casi me matan del susto!" Dijo casi molesto, pero a la vez feliz de que hubiesen recordado su cumpleaños.

Muchos de ellos le abrazaron y le entregaron regalos, prometiéndole que cuando llegara el fin de semana se divertirían y festejarían como era debido. Los que no vivían en el mismo edificio se marcharon y los demás se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Solo quedaron Hana y su compañero Okita. Una vez pasado todo ese alboroto, ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Okita decidió preguntar y jugarse el todo por el todo.

Desde que Okita lo conoció en aquel juego cuando estaban en la preparatoria, no había podido dejar de pensar en él; después se presentó la oportunidad para que asistiera a la misma universidad que el pelirrojo, y realmente no la iba a dejar pasar; después y como por suerte se convirtió en su compañero de habitación. Claro que al principio había sido todo un martirio; conocer tan profundamente a la persona que ronda tu cabeza, tus sueños y deseos más profundos, sin poderte acercar de la manera en que soñabas no era nada fácil. Pero con el tiempo que habían estado compartiendo esa habitación se había convertido poco a poco en su mejor amigo, ya que no había nadie del gundam que estuviera en medio de ambos. Claro que muchas veces había tenido que aplacar sus celos, cuando muchos de aquellos que se sentían atraídos por la personalidad de Hana habían querido ganárselo. Pero si iba a ganar a Hana, debía ser hoy; aunque existía una posibilidad de que lo perdiera para siempre, al igual que perdería su amistad. Pero era hoy o nunca.

"¿Creíste que olvidaría tu cumpleaños, verdad?" comentó Okita, tratando de preparar un poco el camino.

"La verdad, si. Pero muchas gracias. Sabía que eras un buen amigo. Aunque llegué a pensar que ya no…, bueno no importa." Dijo Hana tímidamente. Y tomando nuevamente aquel paquete en el cual llevaba su pastel, le ofreció un poco. "¿Quieres pastel? Lo había comprado para festejarme ya que parecía que nadie recordaba este día."

Y sin más sintió como unas manos le retiraban el pastel de sus manos y lo colocaban en uno de los escritorios que había en la habitación. Sintiendo después asombro, ya que unos brazos lo rodeaban cariñosamente; al tiempo que una voz conocida pero de una manera dulce le decía: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hana! Nunca me podría olvidar del cumpleaños de la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Te amo Hanamichi Sakuragi."

Okita se alejo un poco de él y pudo ver el rostro de Hana, tenía un aspecto de sorprendido, pero no de repulsión y sus hermosos ojos dejaban ver lágrimas que no habían nublado su mirada como para deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Okita se sintió mal, por haberle dicho de esa manera tan sorpresiva; y trató de disculparse, tomó el rostro de Hana en sus palmas; y mirándolo fijamente le dijo con toda el amor que en ese momento su corazón dejaba salir por medio de sus labios.

"Perdóname, no quise asustarte. Comprenderé si me pides que me vaya o que te molestan mis palabras o mi presencia. Pero no aguantaba más. Hace tiempo que quería decírtelo; pero no… tenía miedo, mucho miedo; ¿me comprendes? Te quiero mucho, te quiero desde que te conocí." Y soltando su rostro, al tiempo en que bajaba sus brazos y su cabeza en señal de derrota, interpretando el silencio de Hana como un rechazo o como algo que lo había shockeado continuó. "No quería arruinarte tu cumpleaños, discúlpame, pero tenía que decirte lo que siento por ti."

Dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir de aquella habitación. Pero una mano lo detuvo tomándolo de su brazo. Tenía miedo de voltear y mirar, así que decidió quedarse de espaldas.

"Gracias." Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar, y con la fuerza que ese agarre y esa voz le dieron volteó a ver a su compañero. Este volvió a decirle mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. "Gracias, por todo. Hasta por haberte fijado en alguien como yo. Solo te pido que me des un poco de tiempo; y que por lo menos compartas este pastel conmigo." Lo soltó y ambos fueron a sentarse junto a aquel escritorio donde se encontraba el pastel.

"Sabes, todo el día me sentí triste y muy solo. Pensé que hasta los chicos del gundam me habían olvidado, tal vez no, pero comprendo que ahora ellos tienen una vida propia. Me sentí un poco melancólico, al pensar en aquellas personas que me quisieron más que a ellas mismas, y… Bueno, ahora me siento alagado por tus palabras. Sabes bien que no me importa si es hombre o mujer la persona que me ame y que yo ame. Pero me has tomado por sorpresa; no quiero sembrar falsas esperanzas en mi, ni quiero hacer que tu las tengas. Por eso, quisiera…, bueno si tu quieres…, que…, tal vez…" Realmente Hana deseaba todo esto pero tenía miedo. En ese momento una mano se posó sobre sus manos que estaban jugando nerviosamente. Observó fijamente al dueño de esa mano y lo vio, con una dulce sonrisa.

"Te entiendo Hana. Que te parece si hablamos de esto mañana y si quieres podemos empezar algo más que una amistad. Pero, todo paso por paso; sin apresurar nada y con todo lo que esto pueda traernos a ambos. Mejor comamos y… tal vez mañana todo se vea mejor con la luz del sol."

Ambos sonrieron y aunque no volvieron a hablar más. Se retiraron a descansar, no sin antes compartir una pequeña felicidad en el corazón de ambos.

Okita, tratando de contener la felicidad y las esperanzas que sin querer le había dado el dulce pelirrojo; y Hana sintiendo alegría y un calor especial en su alma, la cual hacía mucho se encontraba fría y deseaba encontrar alguien quien de verdad le quisiera; en verdad su cumpleaños había sido mejor de lo que podía haber deseado.

Parecía que ambos habían encontrado por fin la mitad del corazón que les hacia falta para ser felices y ver el mundo de otra manera. Ambos durmieron con la esperanza de que el día de mañana les diera más felicidad.

·········································································································

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO HANAMICHI SAKURAGI.

Devil1


End file.
